minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Herobrine's Daughter ~ A Minecraft Fanfiction
Hello everyone! This is Lyssa. Herobrine's Daughter will be my 1st fanfiction on the wiki! I'm really excited about this, but I might need your help. If you have any ideas for plot twists, big events, battles, ect., feel free to comment! Now, to begin my tale... Prologue Thump. Thump. Thump. The sound of heavy footsteps fills the air. I look up from the chest I've been investigating and look around, confused. I thought I was the only one here? And surely the owner of the house wouldn't be back so soon. Thump. Thump. Thump. Grabbing a sword from the chest, I quickly shut it and back up a ladder into the attic. The handle feels cold, hard, and familliar in my hand. How many innocent mobs and players have been slayed with this blade? Will I add one more to that number today? Thump. Thump. Thump. I hear the sound of the door opening. My tiny, blocky heart begins to race. Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me... ''I think as the door slams shut again. Then, I laugh to myself. Hurt me? Who could ''possibly ''hurt ''me? The footsteps are closer now. Thump. Thump. Thump. Then, they stop suddenly. I run my square hand along the sword again. I carefully peek down the hole where the ladder I climbed runs down the wall like a wooden snake, making sure none of my long, pitch black hair flies into my face... and nearly soil myself. "D-Dad? But... I thought you... How?!" I sputter, my dignity gone for a moment. My father stands in front of me, wearing his normal cyan shirt and dark blue pants. He is wrapped in a cloak the same color of my hair, but I can still see the bloodstains that cover the silky fabric. Instead of the regular diamond sword, he wields a scythe. "You've changed, Lila. You are no longer my little girl." "Have you ever considered that was a good thing? I thought you were dead!" "Dead? Oh, no. I am not dead. I came back to tell you something." I stare my father down. It's harder than it seems it would be, as his irises don't exist. I spit at his feet. "You want to ''tell ''me something? Then go ahead! You will toss me in your wake after you leave, so it is best to get this over with!" Rage bubbles inside me. My mother would want me to do this. "Go! Leave! I never want to see you again!" I scream. Tears run down my face as I turn and start toward the door. But my father steps in front of me. I look at him, ready to draw my sword. But I don't see my dad anymore. I see a man I do not know, a crying man. "Lila, listen to me... I am dying. Do you hear me? Your father, Lord Herobrine, King of all Dimensions, brother of the Great Steve and enemy of all Minecraft, is dying." Part 1: The Overworld Quest Chapter 1 My heart pounds as my father describes the quest for me. I am to venture over mountains, meet up with humans, and battle monsters. All this to get to a Nether Portal. "Now, Lila," My father says, "You should be able to get to the portal quite quickly because of who you are. But be wary of humans. They will see you, not for who you truly are, but for a monster. Because of me, you must be careful. Agreed?" Hmph. ''Because of who I am. ''Yeah, I'm the daughter of a lying, cheating, idiot. Fabulous. "Lila. Agreed?" He repeats. "Yes, Father." "Good. Take these." He says, shoving a diamond sword, full iron armor, and an Infinity bow and arrow at me. I quickly equip them, and grab 5 steaks and some milk from the table. "Bye, Dad." I whisper, then throw open the door. "Goodbye, Lila. Remember everything I told you. If you don't, well... You know that one of 2 things will happen." An evil grin spreads across his face, and a strange glint shines in his eyes. I know exactly which 2 thing's he's talking about. Either he will die and leave me disgraced... Or he will kill me, and live off my blood. I have the best dad in the world, don't I? Chapter 2 I'm off like a shot. I quickly transform into a bat and soar high up into the sky. Yeah, sure, it makes me look like a vampire. But it's way better than walking, right? Oh yes. I feel the warm morning air holding me up with an invisible hand. The fingers of this hand slowly push out, driving me up even more into the sky. I take up a spiral dive, shooting down to Earth like a fallen angel. I am pure adrenaline. I close in on the ground and reform back into a human behind a tree. But then... I hear the distinctive sounds of tamed Wolves. When I peek quickly around the tree, I sigh. I should've stayed a bat for longer. Up ahead is a player-made village, complete with guards and their dogs. Since I used up too much energy as a bat, I will not be able to transform for about half an hour. Now what? Category:Fanfictions Category:Herobrine realted fanfictions Category:Humans